


say my name and his in the same breath

by BloodyRose13



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George Is Having Feelings, M/M, alpha george because of course, dom! george, george and alex are not exactly dating, here i go basing fics off parts of the eboys videos again, i have literally never written smut before im not joking, i hope this was somewhat accurate idk, jealous george, might do this again might not?, oops my finger slipped, shoutout to anyone who recognizes the title lyric you have good taste, writing helps calm me so much these days but im too slow and lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose13/pseuds/BloodyRose13
Summary: "God, I never realized how hot ChrisMD was."The words echoed in George's ears, hot and heavy, and he decided then and there that he was going to punish Alex later.-(oops my fingers slipped and this came out)
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	say my name and his in the same breath

George is so lost in admiring his fine piece of Photoshop work that it actually takes a few seconds to register the small boy's words. 

" _God, I never realised how hot ChrisMD was._ "

As soon as it clicks, though, they're ringing and ringing in George's ears.

He freezes, his shoulders tensing and hand tightening ever-so-slightly on his computer mouse. He knows it's just an offhand remark, that Alex meant nothing more by it. George knew he already had his hold on the younger boy, especially judging by the number of love bites he'd left on Alex during the course of their friendship, fuck buddies, _whatever they were_ , and the noise complaints they'd got from the neighbours about his headboard banging repeatedly against the wall last night. But there's a slight burning in his chest all the same.

The comment is boiling hot and heavy in his thoughts, so much so that it throws him off his task, and takes him a good few moments to get back to where he was. He thinks to himself that he's more thankful than ever right now for his disguise, masking his expression, unseen by the other boys.

He swallows thickly, and decides right there and then that he was going to punish Alex later.

* * *

Alex doesn't see George for the next few hours after recording. He sends him a text that night asking if he wanted to eat together, but is greeted with radio silence. It strikes him as odd, since he knew he didn't have any editing scheduled or anything like that. Curiosity and slight worry gets the better of him, so he decides to go and check on his flatmate.

He goes to knock but George's door is slightly open, with the lights dimmed low. The boy is sat at his desk, busy with something on his screen. 

"...George?" Alex asks, pushing the door open fully.

George spins his chair around, seemingly not too startled by Alex's sudden appearance. Instead he just stares at him and says nothing, and it's making Alex slightly nervous.

"Um, hey? I sent you a text earlier, did you-"

George suddenly leaps forward out of his chair without a word, stunning Alex into silence. He hardly has a moment to think or react before he's being shoved up against the wall, hands pinned above his head. 

"George, what-"

George is getting right up close in his space, leaving hardly any gap between them. He's staring with such an intense gaze into Alex's eyes and pressing himself up against the brown-haired boy and- _oh._ Alex can feel his the outline of his erection, currently pressing heavy into his side.

"So you fancy a bit of ChrisMD, huh?" George's voice is low, hushed between them, and everything feels so _intimate_ in that moment. "You think he's _hot_?"

Alex parts his lips to answer, but he's met with a fierce kiss before he can and the sudden intrusion of George's tongue in his mouth. He kisses back, and they make out heatedly for a few moments, before George pulls away to admire the way Alex's small lips are now wet and shiny. He moves his attention further down, trailing kisses along Alex's jaw and latching his mouth onto his neck.

He switches hands over with ease, running one through Alex's hair before giving it a soft tug, forcibly tilting his chin up to meet his gaze and expose more of his neck. George kisses him again, softer and more gently this time. Alex's knees are weak now and he thinks that he'd sink to the floor if the other boy wasn't holding him so firmly in place. 

A loud moan escapes the brown-haired boy's throat as George moves back down to leave hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck, making a blush creep its way along his face. He reflects on how he's never seen his flatmate like this, and it's terrifying and thrilling at the same time. 

"Do you wish he was here?" he murmurs against Alex's neck, adjusting his grip on the boy's wrists to move one hand away while the other secures them in place. He starts nipping at the paler boy's skin, and pressing more kisses to the same spots. "Do you wish it was him doing this to you?"

"No- _Ah._ " Alex cuts himself off with a gasp as George starts palming him through his sweatpants. 

"Would he make you feel like this?" George asks, leaning in so that his lips brush Alex's ear. Alex can do nothing but groan in reply. The older boy responds by shoving his hand down Alex's sweatpants, wrapping a hand around his now fully-hardened cock. Alex bites his lip, and George thinks he looks _sinful._

"You liked staring at those pictures of him?" he continues, jerking him a couple of times. "Did you want to touch yourself then? Like how I'm touching you now?"

As if to prove his point, he runs his thumb over the wetness gathering from Alex's tip. The younger boy is near enough panting now, unable to get out any words. George spreads the slickness around, and then suddenly his hand is gone. Alex lets out a long whine at the loss, bucking his hips up into the air, and he's so hot like this - desperate and needy. The thought of anyone else getting to see this sight before him, provoking this reaction out of the boy, sends an angry jolt through George's veins and he remembers his objective.

George has to restrain himself from picking up the smaller boy and throwing him where he wants. No matter how turned on he is, he could never bring himself to do anything that would be too rough on the small boy. So he opts for pulling him gently in the direction of the bed instead. Alex is more than willing to comply at this point, climbing up onto the sheets on all fours.

"Turn over." George commands. "I want to see your face."

Alex obliges, and needs hardly any prep as George slides his fingers into him and stretches him out. His breathing stutters at this point, and it feels all too much, too overwhelmingly hot, as George pulls down the hem of his own sweatpants to pull out his own erection.

"Who would you rather have here with you?" he asks. Alex is again robbed of the chance to answer as he lets out a loud gasp at George suddenly entering him. It takes a few slow, gentle thrusts and then Alex is moaning out in pleasure.

George leans down, his lips once more close to Alex's ear. "You wish he was here, fucking you like this?"

"I- _hnng_ -" Alex is biting his lip again, and George wants to lean down and kiss him, but decides against it.

"Answer me." he growls, pushing up further into Alex as if to punctuate his point.

"George. Ah, _fuck,_ no. It's you. Only you."

"That's _right_." he thrusts harder, his voice breathy now to his own ears. "Say it again."

"Mmm- _fuck,_ " Alex pants out. "I'm yours. _Only yours_." He nearly sobs as George hits into his prostate repeatedly, and he's breathing so heavily he feels like he's about to pass out. 

George doesn't think he can hold on much longer, and wraps a hand around Alex to jerk him to orgasm, relishing in the way his face screws up and the sweet sinful 'o' shape that his mouth forms. It's not long after that sight that George comes inside him with a grunt, thrusting harder. He takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out.

He smirks as he sees the dazed state that Alex is left in, knowing he gets this way after a particularly heavy round of sex. He's always one to take care of him when he's like this.

"C'mon." he coos, pulling the younger boy up into a sitting position against the headboard. He patters out of the room and comes back with a towel to gently clean him up, brushing light brown strands of hair out of his face.

He picks up a glass of water from the bedside table, raising it to Alex's pink lips. "Here, drink this for me. That's a good boy."

The water seems to revive him a little and bring him back to his senses, enough to let George put an arm around him and pull him gently along towards the shower. 

* * *

George is staring up at the ceiling as they're lying down together, now feeling clean and fresh after their shower. Alex is struggling to keep his eyes open, his head resting on George's shoulder. The other boy absent-mindedly cards a hand through Alex's fluffy brown hair, lost in his thoughts.

They don't know what they are, they don't know what they're doing, they haven't yet put a label on it. Alex has always been open about his sexuality, but George isn't quite there yet. They've been going this way for around eight months now. They don't question it anymore. They're just... flatmates, best friends who occasionally, maybe _all the time_ , have sex. And sleep in each other's beds. And cuddle, and kiss. And take each other out. And, as they did just now, shower together. George doesn't know much about it but he knows he doesn't want anyone else, and he hopes to God Alex doesn't either. 

"Al?" he asks, breaking the silence. All hints of dominance in his voice are gone. He's tracing the veins on Alex's hand now, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" he murmurs back, suddenly jolting his head up, and George realises he'd drifted off for a minute.

"I know we were playing and all, but... you... you meant it right?" he asks, his voice small.

"Hmm?" Alex responds sleepily.

"That you're all mine." George continues, cupping his face softly and brushing a thumb over his cheek. "I just... If someone stole you away from me, I don't know what I'd do."

Alex lets out a small huff of laughter. "Well, Jesus, George. We just did _that_ and now you're really asking me if I fancy someone else?"

George doesn't respond, just looks at him with the same intensity as before. There's nothing left of the persona he had around fifteen minutes ago; the one pinning Alex down, drawing those noises from his throat, leaving red marks blooming on his neck to say _this is mine_. 

" _Of course_ , silly." Alex leans into George's hand, pressing a small kiss to his palm. "I was just making a funny comment. For the video."

"Good." he breathes, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiles, blinking sleepily, and George knows he's going to pass out any minute now. They settle further into the bed as George tucks him in, pulling the duvet snugly over them both. He lies awake for a little while longer, just enough to hear the soft sounds of the younger boy's breathing even out and soothe him to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome! read the tags too haha
> 
> i might do some more? i've been in a writing mood lately and it helps get out stuff i guess. i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
